


From Zee to A (First Kiss)

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: 50 Shades of Preller [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, things don't start out so well, vague mentions of serial killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Price doesn't take an instant liking to the new medical examiner, but he might change his mind over coffee and a serious talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Zee to A (First Kiss)

“Hey, that’s evidence!” called Jimmy when the young man just strode up to him and took the knife from where it was lying.

“Of what? That you’re a dick with a knife fetish? You’ve already got a dozen pictures,” he murmured.

Only now Jimmy noticed that the young (gorgeous, dark haired, blue eyed adonis) was wearing gloves and carrying an evidence bag in which he dropped the knife.

“You’ll get it back for prints at the lab. I’d just like to get out of the freezing cold rain, if you don’t mind.”

Jimmy stared at the scruffy man walking off and got up, his face set in a frown. He stalked off, muttering to himself until he was stopped by Beverly Katz and her grin.

“Hey, sunshine, what’s going on?”

“Have you by any chance seen a hobo walking around collecting our evidence? Is that a new rehabilitation thing Jack’s doing?”

“Are you by any chance referring to our new plaid-shirt and beanie-cap wearing, be-stubble-d medical examiner over there?” she asked, noting with an even wide grin how Jimmy’s eyes wandered over the not unattractive guy in his early thirties.

Suddenly Jimmy turned away again, grumbling to himself. “Maybe.”

“C’mon,” Beverly coaxed and held out a styrofoam mug with hot coffee. “We’ve been here for hours and it’s freezing. He decided to speed things up. Give him a chance.”

Curled around his coffee Jimmy Price wasn’t so sure giving the new guy a chance was a good idea.

* * *

 

Back at Quantico Brian Zeller was a lot more amusing. Not that Jimmy wanted to find him amusing. To him thinking of Brian Zeller as an arrogant youngling was the easiest way.

The only problem was that Brian Zeller wasn’t only arrogant. Sure, he was cocky, dressed in hip clothes, came to work on either a bicycle or a motorbike, but there was also something else about him.

Jimmy lasted around five cases until he bent his resolution to fit the circumstances.

He watched Brian Zeller walk head-on into a serial murder case of the worst sort. Young girls, barely having hit puberty, were abducted and killed, their exposed bodies strewn in the woods.

Zeller held up surprisingly well during the case up until the apprehension of their suspect, but the closer they came to the court date Price could see Zeller slowly crumble, pouring over study cards like he was rehearsing for an oral exam.

So, one night, Jimmy took two cups of coffee over to Brian and sat down next to him. He was the obvious choice to have the talk with Zeller, they didn't really mingle, he'd take it less hard from someone not his friend. And Zeller had made an astonishing amount of friends in his short time here.

“I don’t think you should go to court for this case,” Price said bluntly after handing Brian one mug and letting the silence work in his favour.

“Huh?” Brian said blearily, looking up from his tox reports. “What?”

Price steeled himself for his next words. “We need to win this case and right now it’s… not so clear we will.”

To his surprise Brian didn’t take the words personally, “Why?! There’s evidence!”

Jimmy sighed, recounting what his mentors had told him when he'd been refused his first court case. “Circumstantial evidence at best. And you’re not ready for this. You’re not ready for a lawyer pulling every dirty trick in the book, making you recount every detail until you’re so angry that you seem unreliable to the jury. You’ll close your eyes and you’ll see them and you’ll be so angry at him that you’ll want to strangle him right there. And he’ll use that against you, against us, against science.” He closed his eyes briefly. “I’m sorry, but you’re not ready, Zee.”

Brian closed his eyes as well and lowered his head. “You called me Zee,” he suddenly said, voice small and just that side of exhausted.

“Yeah, I heard everyone does it,” Jimmy replied softly. “I hope I haven’t…”

“Nah, all my friends can call me Zee,” Brian offered with a small smile.

“Sorry for being a dick,” Jimmy said without ever having meant to. Not that he didn’t mean it, though.

“I guess you had your reasons,” Brian said with a smile and took a long sip from the coffee. “Bev says you probably need to get laid again, you’re always more fun after you got laid." He took another long sip, his eyes falling shut. "Hm. This is the good stuff, huh?”

Jimmy chuckled, his cheeks burning. “Then you probably have my spiked mug. Ah, just kidding, they’re both spiked.”

They sat in companionable silence, both sipping coffee with a healthy dose of scotch until both their faces and bellys were warm.

“So, about that getting laid,” Brian began and gave Jimmy a wink.

“You go from letting people calling you Zee straight to the love life?” Jimmy chuckled, feeling oddly un-embarrassed.

“Only if I sense it in need of CPR. Not that I go for the desperate kind - or that you are the desperate kind. Because I don’t and you aren’t so I guess I kinda do go for you.” Zeller's initial bravery wavered and his eyes became a little wider as he talked.

The shock hit Jimmy unannounced and he needed a moment to comprehend the words. “Are you coming onto me?”

Not that he didn’t like the general idea, but somehow it was still alienating him from the moment, so far removed from what he’d initially planned. Not being Zeller's friend.

Of course his discomfort didn’t fly over Brian’s head. “Ah. Shit. Sorry. I thought I’d… thought, there’d been evidence…”

Jimmy scowled. “Like what? My Cosmo subscription, the hand lotion and nail file in my desk, the ABBA poster in my office?”

Brian backed away. “I’m sorry. Sorry, really. I… I didn’t mean to… not really… I didn’t want to imply… I just thought…”

“Well, you thought…” scowled Jimmy and tried to think of what he was trying to say. Time stood still as he was trying to think about what he wanted to tell this guy. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hot, or cute (the way he looked up at Jimmy right now sent sparks in several parts of his body) or boring or any of the other reasons to turn someone down.

Jimmy was lost.

Suddenly Brian’s hands, warmed by the coffee, were on Jimmy’s cheeks, pulling him in for a slow, sweet but somewhat heated kiss, Brian’s tongue soon slipping against Jimmy’s lips and eagerly exploring when granted entrance.

“That’s a really stupid idea,” muttered Jimmy when they pulled apart slightly, panting softly. Brian tasted of coffee and scotch and a hint of some greasy dinner or other.

The chuckle that escaped Brian's throat was rough and deep and doing things to Jimmy that just weren't fair. “I know. But you’re not stopping me…”

“Why you do it then?” Jimmy asked, wondering why the ever-loving hell someone like Zeller would come on to someone like Jimmy.

“Because you looked like you could do with one.” Brian sounded so hopeful and earnest that Jimmy just couldn't take it.

He closed his eyes. “Even if you're taking one for the team... you’re a dick.”

Brian chuckled again. “I’m not trying to convince you.”

“Yeah, sure you aren’t,” Jimmy mocked.

“It’s just a little pick me up,” Brian replied innocently.

A nod. “Platonic, huh?”

“Yeah,” breathed Brian, still chuckling.

“The evidence,” Jimmy said pointedly, letting his eyes fall to Brian’s groin, “points elsewhere.”

Brian grinned and his voice got husky. “That’s what you get for talking about dicks.”

**Author's Note:**

> So actually I started out with 30 prompts and this was for the first prompt "evidence" and when I was looking for a title for the series I came up with "50 Shades of Preller" and switched prompts.  
> Now we hopefully get another 20 prompts. Because there's not enough Preller in this world.


End file.
